


burnt cookies

by stanmarsh



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, could be seen as platonic or romantic, thats literally it they attempt to make cookies and then cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmarsh/pseuds/stanmarsh
Summary: demetri attempts to make cookies.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	burnt cookies

**Author's Note:**

> i just would like to know why smut is starting to take over this tag,,,it used to be so wholesome and nice

jesus christ.

was something burning?

eli got up from his place on demetri’s bed and cautiously made his way to the kitchen. the air smelt faintly of...cookies? and smoke rose from the oven. he could hear the faint curses from demetri. 

“dem? everything okay?” when he got to the kitchen, demetri seemed to have the situation under control, despite the smoke and smell. “uh, yeah, just burnt some cookies” he winced and looked at the tray in front of him. “my mom’s gonna be pissed”. “how…” eli paused and fully entered the kitchen and slid next to demetri. “how did you fuck up this bad?” demetri elbowed him. “i wasn’t paying attention” eli nodded, clicking his tongue, “yeah, i can see that”. the cookies didn’t even look a little bit salvageable. eli was one hundred percent sure that if he bit into one of those, he’d lose a tooth for sure. they were also a dark brown, almost black. “just throw those away, dem. nothing can save these poor things” demetri scoffed, “they’re not that bad” demetri picked one up but immediately dropped it and winced. 

“dumbass”

“shut up”

demetri grabbed the tray with an oven mitt and poured them into the trash can. “i guess we can eat ice cream instead” eli shrugged, “fine by me”.

demetri fixed two bowls of ice cream, handing one to eli and then dragging him to the living room. “what do you wanna watch, baby” eli flushed bright red at the pet name. alarms in his head went off. DEMETRI CALLED ME BABY! HE CALLED ME BABY! demetri noticed his surprise and chuckled. “what? you flustered?” his smile got wider when eli didn’t answer. “c’mon, baby. it’s a simple question. what d’you wanna watch?” a shiver went down his spine and he bit the inside of his cheek. “uh, anything’s fine”. demetri put on gravity falls then pushed eli down on the couch until his back hit the cushions. eli stared at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, demetri didn’t pay no attention to it. 

he laid down on eli’s chest and snuggled his face into the crook of eli’s neck. “i love you” he said against his neck, taking in the scent of eli. he smelled like strawberries and old spice. it was comforting and it made him sink into eli’s hold even more. he moved so he was facing the TV, and he could feel eli’s eyes on him. the red head threaded his fingers through demetri’s hair, a smile soft on his face. “i love you too, dem”.


End file.
